


Bathing

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Dream Dust [9]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bathing, Dryads - Freeform, Group Sex, M/M, Massage, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, shared bath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Anubisu and Seiji need a bath
Relationships: Anubis | Cale/Date Seiji | Sage Date
Series: Dream Dust [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dream Dust





	Bathing

“Hello! Welcome to- Oh my.”

Columbine stared at them in obvious shock and Anubisu had to suppress a sigh. The purpleish viscous fluid they were both coated in continued to slide off them onto the street with a faint  _ drip, drip, drip.  _

“We were hoping for a bath,” Seiji said politely but Anubisu recognized the stress underlying his words. Seiji had taken the worst of it, after all, and probably had slime sliding into all sorts of places. 

“Oh. Oh yes, I can see that.” Columbine had her hand over her mouth as she stared at them. “We’re actually rather full up at the moment and I would hate to make you wait… Yes, I think this calls for strong measures. Come around to the back of the building. And, well, trying not to drip too much on anything when you come in? I’ll get the private bathing room ready.”

It took longer to find the rear entrance than Anubisu had expected but this apparently gave Columbine all the time she needed to make the aforementioned preparations. She called out to them as they drew close and quickly closed the door behind them after they slipped into the building. 

“Right over there,” she said, pointing at a shoji screen dividing the back room into two sections. “Watch out for the laundry!”

Anemone let out soft distressed sounds as they dripped past her and the table she was folding laundry on. “Oh, you poor things! I'll be right there to help. Take these back out?” she asked Columbine as she finished folding a Dokkaebi tunic. 

Columbine nodded and began to quickly pile the clean clothes into a basket. “I’ll tell Aster to lock up once the Dokkaebi are done. This is going to require all of us.”

Anubisu wanted to argue this point but given that he could feel the slime congealing and hardening on his scalp… she probably wasn’t wrong.

Another pool sat behind the shoji screen, similar to the one Anubisu had used out front but smaller and with a few long, strangely shaped couches surrounding it. 

“Those are very Greek,” Seiji murmured as he eyed the couches. 

“I have no idea what that means,” Anubisu grumbled as he started stripping off his soiled clothing. 

“We’ve mentioned Greece before.”

“And without any sort of visual or contextual information, knowing the name of some insignificant country is useless.”

Seiji snorted, a rare inelegant sound coming from him. “You’re in a mood.”

“I can still  _ taste  _ this foul ichor.”

“And you think I can’t?” Shaking his head, Seiji finished disrobing and stepped into the pool. He immediately ducked under the water to try and remove some of the slime.

Anubisu followed suit and was immediately torn: did he take a few moments to let the hot water ease the ache of slowly forming bruises, should he start scrubbing at the slime clinging to his skin, or would it be best to immediately start work on cleansing his hair?

Before he had to choose, Aster appeared and called out to him. “Anubisu, honey, come over here and I’ll start working on your hair.” She waved at him, gesturing at a built-in indention in the sunken-in pool just the right size for a human to sit. 

As much as Anubisu tended to shy away from receiving any personal assistance with his bathing, this moment did call for stronger measures. 

“Just lean back and relax a bit,” she said when he reached the indicated spot.

The backside of the indentation was slopped, he discovered, and when combined with the underwater bench, made for a relatively comfortable seat. Aster laid a warm towel over his shoulders, tucking it up around the back of his neck.

Anubisu slowly relaxed as Aster used a silver pitcher to pour warm water over his hair. She did this several times, gradually working her way up towards his hairline but never splashing water in his eyes. Then Aster poured some cleanser into her hands and began to gently scrub at his scalp. 

The dryad’s fingers were as delicate as twigs, yet also strong. He could just make out leathery callouses on the pads of Aster’s fingers as she massaged his scalp. The pitcher was employed again, rinsing his hair, and then Aster resumed her careful work. 

It felt  _ wonderful. _ The bathing pool was almost as warm as a hot spring, the (now damp) towel around his neck and shoulders a blanket of comforting heat, and having someone else  _ wash his hair-  _

He’d never realized it could feel so good. 

Tension began to melt out of his body and his eyes closed despite his best intentions. The cycle of rinsing and cleaning continued - there really was a lot of slime - and Anubisu was nearly asleep by the time Aster started squeezing something new into his hair. She carefully scrunched his short locks towards his scalp, working her way all the way around his head, before reaching down to pat his shoulders. 

“All done,” she murmured. “Anemone just got started on Seiji’s hair if you wanted to go over to him..”

Blinking his eyes, Anubisu had to take a few seconds to adjust to the light and sudden lack of magical hands in his hair. He suppressed a sigh and looked around, spotting Seiji a few moments later. 

His lover was receiving similar attentions to what Anubisu had, but didn’t seem to have reached the same degree of bone-melting contentment. A small smile appeared when Anubisu reached him, one that still managed to reach his eyes even with them closed. 

“I was just telling Seiji how the anemone flower came to be,” the dryad said. 

“Oh?” Anubis picked up one of the bars of soap and a washcloth from the side of the bathpool and began to work up a lather. 

“The goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite, fell in love with the mortal Adonis, who was a beautiful young man and a mighty hunter. They were just lovely together, quite the sight to behold, I’ve been told. He was mortally wounded by a boar, though, and though Aphrodite couldn’t save him, the holy nectar she poured over his wounds mixed with his blood and my flowers sprang into being as an eternal testament of their love.” Anemone sighed dreamily.

Anubisu frowned. “Nectar is hardly what should be used to treat wounds caused by a boar.”

Seiji snorted and Anemone huffed. Her hand darted out of Seiji’s hair and sent a small splash of water towards him.

“It’s a beautiful, tragic story of love,” she said in a haughty voice. 

“Tragedy is definitely part of it,” Anubisu muttered and had to duck as a second, larger burst of water was sent his way.

Feeling he was sufficiently cowed, Anemone returned to tending to Seiji’s hair, finally pronouncing it clean a few minutes later, and then releasing him after applying another substance to his golden locks. 

Seiji moved towards him and leaned in for a kiss once he was in reach. It wasn’t much more than a gentle meeting of their lips, but it lingered and filled them both with joy.

The soft sound of something entering the water made them both pause. Breaking away from Seiji, Anubisu cast a quick, suspicious look around and found the dryads watching them with expressions like the one Kayura adopted when petting Tarea. Aster and Columbine were standing in the pool with them, hands clasped under their chins as they let out silent coos.

“Don’t mind us,” Anemome said in a dreamy voice. “We’ve helped many heroes cleanse themselves after battle. You don’t need to do a thing.”

“Or maybe just keep doing what you were just doing,” Columbine suggested. She sighed happily. “You’re making me miss Heracles and Iolus so much.”

Anubisu risked shooting Seiji a confused look, then returned to nervously tracking the sentimental dryads’ slow approach. 

“Heroes of ancient Greece,” Seiji said, wearing his own wary expression. “Heracles was a demi-god, the son of Zeus, and Iolus was his lover.”

“The two of you are much more deeply committed, though,” Aster said as she took charge of the soapy washcloth Anubisu had been using. “Far more like Hades and Persephone.”

More happy sighs filled the air. 

“The most loving and romantic couple in Greece. That’s such a perfect analogy, Anemone.”

“Isn’t is just, Columbine?”

Female giggles filled the air and suddenly they were surrounded by dryads. 

“We’ll scrub the easy bits,” Aster said.

“And leave the more intimate areas for you to handle,” Columbine added. “You could help each other!”

“In every possible way,” Anemone finished. She beamed and suddenly a tray lifted up from a nearby shelf and flew over to the pool like it was being carried by an invisible hand. “These are from Tsubaki. They’re for, ah,  _ massaging  _ inside and out.” She touched the bottles as she spoke, her hand lingering on one when she said “inside”.

Seiji went bright red and Anubisu was on the verge of bolting. 

“Please, let us help,” Anemone said. She smiled as she set the tray to float over the surface of the water. “You’re both such amazing heroes and the icky slime really does seem to be sticking.”

“We’ll give you our premium bathing package, no extra cost!” 

Aster nodded vigorously while Columbine spoke. “That giant cube thingie you fought has been gobbling up our other clients like crazy.” she said. “You saved our business!”

“I wasn’t making any headway earlier,” Seiji admitted, suddenly far more shy than Anubisu had ever seen him. 

That was true. “Very well,” Anubisu sighed. 

The dryads’ expressions lit up. “Just tell us if there’s anything we shouldn’t do or touch,” Anemone insisted. “We know heroes go through intense trials nearly every day and we don’t want to hurt you or make you feel bad!”

“We will,” Seiji said, and with that, the dryads descended.

* * *

Anubisu was in high heaven and if this kept going, his very bones were going to melt away. The magical hands that had washed his hair were back and working on his back. Knots he didn’t even realize were there (and probably had been there since before he’d met Arago) were being massaged away and it was only Seiji’s hand loosely holding onto his that was keeping him even remotely grounded. P

A faint scent of flowers filled the air and Anubisu felt utterly at peace. It smelled like spring and new growth. Aster leaned harder over him and he didn’t care; she was working her strong hands under his left shoulder blade and he almost felt like he was floating in the air as she worked all the tension and stress out of his body.

“You know what we should try to start?” Columbine said from nearby. “An oil wrestling league!”

“Ooh, like the old competitions in Athens!”

“Mm hm! I bet the Dokkaebi could find the spider sisters some leather for the trousers, too.”

A trio of identical sighs filled the air. 

“Our heroes would have to take part, of course.”

“Naturally! They’d be the highlight of the event!”

There was more giggling and Seiji’s hand suddenly twitched. Turning his head, Anubisu saw that Seiji’s visible ear was turning red, a sign of a sudden, intense blush. Flicking his eyes towards Columbine, he suppressed a snicker. The dryad was leaning forward to whisper something in Anemone’s ear and the change in angle was causing her generous (and still bare) bust to rest directly on Seiji’s back. 

No experience with women, Anubisu recalled. 

The dryads scattered when he pushed up onto one arm and tugged Seiji to him. As they were lying on identical couches sitting side by side, it was easy for Seiji to tumble off his and join Anubisu, the towel that had been draped over his backside falling aside. 

Seiji was eager to hide his burning face and Anubisu amused to feel his lover pressed up against him… and how quickly the partial erection the dryads’ presence had inspired hardened further once Anubisu pulled him close. 

So, not wholly uninterested in the female form, but absolutely primarily desiring Anubisu himself, he realized smugly.

Briefly forgetting their location, Anubisu kissed Seiji hard as he brought their lower bodies together. He squeezed one of Seiji’s buttocks with his hand, suddenly wanting nothing more than to bury himself deep inside his lover. Responding in kind, Seiji rocked his hips forward as he returned the kiss. 

Their movement caused Seiji’s head to bump into the raised back of Anubisu’s couch, jolting them out of the kiss. He inhaled sharply. “We’re still in the bath house,” he whispered, then looked around. 

The dryads were out of sight. 

Seiji sat up slowly, then Anubisu. The women were whispering and giggling to each other on the other side of the shoji screen, the light on that side of the back room outlining their curvy figures as they moved here and there. 

Alone. And Anubisu’s body still pulsed with need. His eyes fell on a bottle that had been left on a low table beside him, one he remembered Anemone emphasizing earlier. 

Anubisu trailed his hands down Seiji’s sides until he reached his hips. Then, reaching further back, he took hold of his lover’s buttocks and gave them a squeeze. Seiji groaned, body twitching forward. “Ride me,” Anubisu growled and Seiji shuddered. 

The oil Tsubaki had given the dryads was even better than what they normally used and it wasn’t long before Seiji sank down on Anubisu’s cock with a low moan. His body gripped Anubisu as perfectly as ever, and the masho let himself relax against the back of the couch. They moved together, Seiji letting out soft, breathy sounds of pleasure-

“Hi, sorry to interrupt.” 

They both froze at the soft female voice. Anemone gave them a sheepish wave from nearby, holding the heap of washcloths from earlier with her other hand. Dropping them, she suddenly darted forward and pressed herself against Seiji’s side, round breasts molding themselves to his form as she whispered into his ear. Anemone’s deceptively delicate looking hands reached out and began to touch Seiji, lightly pushing and nudging him here and there to adjust his position. The changes were small but the sound Seiji made when he tentatively moved on Anubisu’s cock was proof enough that they were significant. 

Seiji moved again with Anemone whispering more advice and a hand on his lower back, guiding his movement, and Anubisu felt it this time, letting out a groan of his own as Seiji squeezed sweetly around him. He kept Anubisu inside him better, and moved with greater ease than before. 

He looked out at his lover bouncing on his cock, marveling at Seiji’s powerful, beautiful form. And he saw Anemone’s body as well, dark where Seiji was light, and with the sort of curves that had always caught his eye back in the day. 

Anubisu had been selective of who he’d taken into his bed in the past, reserving such experiences to when he truly couldn’t find relief elsewhere, and had been mocked more than once by the other masho for ignoring the small, delicate things that decorated Arago’s court during the days of nominal peace. Those clusters of women had been perfect little beauties, yet it was the women of the household Anubisu had always pursued, the ones with strength to spare and plenty to hold onto. It had been wide hips he liked and larger breasts he’d fondled and squeezed. All unmistakably feminine figures owned by women who weren’t vying for positions of power. 

And now, after so many years and trials, he’d found himself with a male lover. A man who eagerly took him and didn’t mind being tied up on the rare nights they decided that Anubisu should be the one to receive. A man who neither flinched away from the reasons for his preferences nor judged him for them.

His lover was young and powerful, beautiful, and had been wholly innocent of how to conduct affairs in bed. He looked to Anubisu for instruction and assistance in exploration. Now, apparently, he also had a female dryad teaching him how to improve his lovemaking skills, a being who embodied the type of woman Anubisu had preferred bedding in the past. 

He had never had many fine things of his own but Anubisu recognized and appreciated beauty in its many forms. And Seiji and Anemone were both beautiful.

Anubisu couldn’t stop his hips from rocking up and driving himself deeper into Seiji even with Anemone standing there pressed up against his lover. There was nothing covetous in her gaze, nothing perverse. She was enjoying them being together, yes, but it wasn’t…  _ personal. _

Almost involuntarily, Anubisu’s eyes dropped to her round breasts, lingering on her erect nipples, then shuddered slightly when he realized the hand not on Seiji’s back was working between her legs. 

“Seiji, you should kiss her,” he panted. 

His lover froze with Anubisu’s cock buried nice and deep inside him. He held onto Seiji and circled his hips, grinding into him, and pulling a whimper from the other man.

“Oh, you don’t have to do a thing,” Anemone insisted in a somewhat breathless voice. The sound of her fingers working her body was just audible. “I just wanted to help. A slight change in angle can make a huge difference.”

“I'll say,” Seiji panted. His hips were twitching some as the need to move burned inside him.

“You and your sisters,” Anubisu said, giving Seiji a few slow rocking thrusts. “You aren’t…monogamous.”

Anemone tilted her head. “We love sex. But that’s all it is, just sex. It feels good. We don’t reproduce like humans do, either, so it’s just a thing to do for fun.”

“Kiss her, Seiji.” Anemone was almost as beautiful as Seiji, he suddenly wanted to know what they looked like together. 

Seiji gave him a long, searching look, before nodding. His expression turned shy and his movements were tentative as he leaned towards Anemone.

The dryad woman turned eagerly to meet him and returned his kiss just as gently as she received it.

The idea bubbling up inside Anubisu solidified as his lover kissed the dryad. When they separated, Anubisu leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Seiji’s waist. He captured Sejji’s lips with his own, tasting the flavor of Anemone on his mouth. 

“Turn around,” Anubisu ordered when they parted and Seiji did so with a small shudder and a whimper. Seiji’s body welcomed him eagerly as Anubisu slid back inside him and Anubisu soon had a hand wrapped around Seiji’s shaft. “I’ve been remiss in one aspect of your education,” he said, stroking Seiji. “You haven’t learned how to bed a woman.”

Seiji shuddered, hips rocking forward into Anubisu’s hand and back onto his cock. “That really- doesn’t seem important,” he gasped. 

“You should still know how,” Anubisu said. And somewhere deep inside, he also thought,  _ You should also have a chance to take someone without fear of attack or a need to be bound. _

Seiji never criticized him for his fear of penetration, nor did he pressure Anubisu to submit himself. When they did indulge in such activities, Seiji even let Anubisu bind his arms behind his back (never to the side or above his head, though). 

He knew how Seiji had been captured before, restrained and tortured almost to the point of breaking. Despite that history, Seiji trusted him to safely bind his limbs and to free him either when they were both completed or earlier should Seiji need it. If anything, they had found an even deeper connection than before, for they were both facing something they feared and discovering the purest of pleasures at each other’s hands with these acts of trust.

Unaware of Anubisu’s bittersweet musings, Anemone smiled and clapped her hands cheerfully. “We could have lots of fun! It’s been a long time since we got to spend time with a sweet Adonis, or a crafty Pan,” she added, batting her eyelashes at Anubisu. “Only if you both want to, though.”

Anubisu nuzzled at Seiji’s ear, making a mental note to ask who ‘Pan’ was later. “It would be quite enjoyable,” he murmured to his lover. “I will be with you the whole time.”

“Promise?” Seiji asked, turning his head. He was smiling now, shy, but not fearful or nervous. 

“My word on it.”

Anemone squealed happily, bouncing in place in a way that was  _ extremely _ distracting. Judging by how Seiji suddenly bore down on him, Anubisu wasn’t the only one enjoying the sight. 

Rushing forward, Anemone first planted a delicate kiss on Anubisu’s lips - “For being so sweet and suggesting this!” - and then another on Seiji’s. She beamed as she pulled back. “Here, I’ll lie down here and we’ll put Seiji in the middle. You don’t even have to seperate.”

It took some careful work, but in no time at all, it seemed, Seiji was groaning as he sank into Anemone’s waiting body. He gasped, panting with his head head hanging down as he moved slowly forward and backwards. “Aah-  _ fuck.” _

“Different, isn’t it?” Anubisu purred and thrust forward.

Seiji mewled helplessly as he was driven forward, arms shaking as he held himself upright. Below him, Anemone let out a pleased sound and brought her legs up to squeeze Seiji’s hips. “Ahh, that’s very good, Seiji,” she said, moving with him. Her hands came up and she began to touch his chest and arms, tracing the line of his flexing muscles. “And you’re so strong. Mm. We’re Greek. We’re experts on beautiful bodies. And the two of you- Oh!” Anemone’s voice cut off as Seiji started to move more on his own, driving in and out of her body at will now. 

Anubisu groaned and clutched tighter to Seiji’s hips, reveling in how his increasing enthusiasm moved him more on Anubisu’s cock. Leaning back some, he watched as he drove in and out of Seiji’s ass. Each time Seiji rocked backwards, he buried himself deep inside Seiji, and each time he drove forwards, Seiji’s body squeezed tightly around him as his cock withdrew, almost as though protesting the loss.

Just as good were the sounds of Seiji and Anemone’s pleasure. The dryad’s enthusiastic response was sign enough that Seiji was applying what he’d learned from Anubisu well. And Seiji himself couldn’t even seem to form words. He panted as he focused on moving between Anubisu and Anemone, his entire body shaking as he went from one pleasure to another.

“Ah, you’re close,” Anubisu gasped. Seiji was squeezing more around him, harder and more frequently than before. 

“Don’t hold back, Seiji,” Anemone moaned. She was clutching at his arms now, breathing hard as she moved to meet his thrusts. “Go ahead and finish.”

And he did, almost sobbing as pleasure erupted inside him. His hips jerked forward several times before his muscles went lax. 

Anemone slipped out from underneath Seiji so Anubisu could help him flop down onto the couch and murmured softly under her breath, fingers twitching as she cast a spell. A faint tingle ran through Anubisu’s lower body and Seiji started as he felt something similar. Then she beamed. “Anubisu? Sweet Pan? Would you like a turn?” Anemone asked hopefully.

Seiji rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand. “It would only be fair,” he said in a languid voice.

With such an explicit invitation and Seiji’s permission, how could Anubisu say no?

Anemone slid back onto the couch, practically wiggling with excitement as she drew Anubisu to her. “I used magic to make everything clean,” she said as she hooked her legs up on his hips and angled herself to receive him. “So you can go straight in!”

“Efficient,” Anubisu said dryly. He shifted his weight onto one hand and used the other to guide himself to Anemone’s entrance. She was wet and soft as he pressed the head of his cock against her. “And you don’t use that spell to help your guests?” he asked, sliding inside.

“Ahh, and deny- people a chance to bathe? It’s- more than just- bathing,” Anemone said between moans. “Besides, I- have to clean- the clothes.”

“Mm.” Anubisu began to thrust steadily into her, enjoying the effortless glide in and out of her passage. It was different from being with Seiji. Women were usually naturally wet when aroused, after all, and their bodies designed to be penetrated. What’s more, the way women gripped his cock was quite different from Seiji’s body. His lover was tightest at his entrance, making plunging in and out of Seiji’s ass not wholly dissimilar to how his lips squeezed around him when Anubisu enjoyed his mouth. By contrast, Anemone was loosest at her entrance and gripped Anubisu all the way inside her with a passage tighter and slicker than Seiji’s could ever be. He still preferred to make love to Seiji (for more reasons than one), but he was far from displeased at being inside a woman again. 

Seiji pushed up and leaned over, kissing Anubisu soundly, and he immediately felt his rhythm falter. From below, Anemone let out an enthusiastic sound and her body squeezed tight around him. He thrust again and again- then moaned as Anemone’s release unfolded around his cock. She shuddered beautifully below him, gasping out a loud cry as her body quivered. The incredible sensation combined with Seiji’s hungry mouth proved to be too much and Anubisu let out a muffled groan as he spilled inside the dryad.

Anubisu let himself fall backwards into Seiji’s arms once he was done, panting hard. Anemone’s voice whispered something and he again felt the faint tingle of the magic she’s used earlier to cleanse them both. 

“Anemone, you’re having fun without us?” Aster demanded suddenly, poking her head around the screen. Columbine’s head appeared above hers moments later. Both were visibly pouting. 

Seiji glanced at them, then at Anubisu, hesitantly tilting his head in silent inquiry. Suppressing a laugh, he gave his own silent reply with a slight waggling of his head:  _ Why not? _

“The slight was not intentional,” Seiji said, looking over at the two other dryads. His voice was impressively steady given how the dryads’ usual aggression usually intimidated him.

A devious look appeared on Columbine’s face. “Is that an invitation?” she asked coyly.

Anubisu and Seiji exchanged one final look, confirming once more that they were both okay with this. “I believe it is,” Anubisu said.

And with that, they both suddenly had more than an armful each of excited dryad.


End file.
